


Nothing But Beer

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only admits to wanting the beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Beer

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing But Beer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He only admits to wanting the beer.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Is there anything else you want?” Jo tossed over her shoulder as she turned to get his beer.

Dean’s gaze dropped to her jean-clad ass as he watched her walk away. He bit back a moan. There was one more thing he wouldn’t mind... He wondered if Jo would like... He raised his head to see Jo’s mother staring daggers at him from across the room. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Ellen would cheerfully shoot him between the eyes if he put his thoughts into action.

He sadly but quickly shook his head. “Just the beer, thanks.”


End file.
